Kiwi Cookie/LINE
Kiwi Biker Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released together with Kiwi Bird. Kiwi Biker Cookie passively gains meter whilst running, when the bar is full, he then proceeds to ride his bike and blast through obstacles. When riding his bike, gas gallons appear and speed him up when collected. His pet, Kiwi Bird, is also able to speed him up with its own Kiwi Jellies. Skill He blasts through the platform while riding his motorcycle, which goes even faster when he eats kiwi-flavored Jellies (the bike goes faster with upgrades). Please note the motorcycle is not consider a "Ride", so no extra points will be awarded from treasures when used. Strategy While on his motorcycle, Kiwi Biker Cookie also gives 1,000 extra points for all jellies. He also gains a temporary magnetic aura attracting nearby jellies. Because of his speed, he is very useful for events that require players to reach a certain stage in order to obtain rewards, such as How Far Can You Run? However, "riding" the motorcycle will not be considered a "Ride", so no extra points will be awarded when the player is using any treasure that gives extra points for all jellies during a "Ride", such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin. Description He is a tough Cookie that has been hardened under the blazing sun while riding to nowhere in particular with his precious bike. He feels most alive when the wind blows into his face while riding at top speed. He is said to have vowed to spread his kiwi smell all over the world and it seems nothing will quench his thirst for adventure. Where he'll ride off to next? MOTORCYCLE LICENSE AMAZ-INGK-IWIC-OOK2 Name Kiwi Biker Cookie Address Anywhere on this huge planet is fine. Validity period Jan. 1, 2015 - Dec. 21, 2022 Police Cookie Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *I trust my bike with my heart and soul. *The bike wants to RUN! *I'm gonna ride again today. *I will make the world remember my name! *I love my life to this helmet. * I am a lonely monkey... a hyena with an appetite to freedom. * The life of a biker is lonely... Trivia *If you use a Fast Start or a Fast Start Random Boost, no gas gallon jellies will show up while it is under effect. *Kiwi Biker Cookie will continue to ride his motorcycle even if his energy hits zero during it. Immediately at the end, however, he will faint. *This is the first and the only Cookie to feature a picture in its description. In this case, Kiwi Biker Cookie's Driver License is seen. * The ID "AMAZ-INGK-IWIC-OOK2" found on the Cookie's Driver License was also a secret code coupon for 10 Crystals. * Kiwi Cookie's Motorcycle License has "Police Cookie" printed at the bottom. * Kiwi Cookie may be the youngest male Cookie in the game, as freckles and messy hair are usually a symbol of youth and he is the only Cookie thus far that has both. He also appears to be slightly smaller than the other male Cookies, which further emphasizes this theory. * Kiwi is the only Cookie thus far that has a green flame trail with black dots when he uses a Fast Start or nabs a Blast Jelly. * During the Halloween Party 2015, Kiwi Cookie is dressed up as a Skeleton * In the March 11, 2016 update, Kiwi Biker Cookie has been changed. Fuel Can jellies can now be attracted by a magnetic aura, and his combi with Kiwi Bird has been changed from 15% Slower Energy Drain to Extra points for Kiwi Jelly. Gallery Kiwi_Biker_Driver's_License.png|Driver's License Kiwi_Biker_Cookie_Kiwi_Bird_Newsletter.png|Newsletter February 27, 2015 kiwibiker-line.png|Cookie Run Official Line Account message - Retrieved February 27, 2015 ch43.png|Kiwi Biker Cookie's sprite sheet. ch43 halloween.png|Kiwi Biker Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. KiwiBike.jpeg|Kiwi Cookie riding a bike Theme8.jpg|Kiwi Biker Cookie in "Seize the Freezer" from Photo Challenge. This shows the speedy cookies in one shot. kiwi biker.png|Kiwi Biker Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Category:S-grade cookies Category:5th Cookie Army Category:Male